Sink or Swim?
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Gabriella and troy have always been enemies, what happens when his and the jocks teasing goes to far? Will romance bloom? Or will it end in more hate? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Sink or swim?**_

**Troy and Gabriella have always been enemies**

shows them shouting at eachother,

**He was East High's golden boy, and Captain of the basketball team,**

shows him shooting a basketball

**She was the school smartest girl and the president of the Scholastic Decathalon team,**

shows her writting an equation on the board.

**What happens when the jocks go to far with their teasing,**

shows her falling into the pool and not coming back up,

**will they open thier eyes to eachother,**

shows Troy giving her CPR and her opening her eyes smiling,

**Or will it end in more hate,**

shows her slapping him across the face,

**Love,**

shows them leaning in,

**Hate,**

shows them screaming at eachother,

**and tears,**

shows her running away crying.

_Sink or swim coming soon._

**I will only post this if I get at least 7 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy thanks for the reviews guys, luv ya all:) This is my first story with them hating eachother Anyway,**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**_

Gabriella walked into East High on Monday with her best friend Taylor Mckessie. They were chatting about last night's algebra homework.

"So you got 7 for number5, crud I got 6" Taylor said laughing. Gabriella laughed along with her. They walked up to their lockers to get their books for english when Taylor started to walk away.

"where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"bathroom be right back" she said walking away. Gabriella went back to her locker when it was slammed shut. She looked over and there was East High's own golden boy, Troy Bolton. He was captain of the basketball team, and the hottest guy in school according to everyone but Gabriella. Behind him was his jock friends, the basketball team. Troy stepped forward and pulled her books out of her hand and gave them to his team members. They all laughed and began to take her carefully done homework out.

"thanks Geeky Gabi, for the homework, my teacher is going to be quite impressed with my work" Troy said smirking. Gabriella tried to grab her work back but theyjust tossed it back and forth amongst eachother.

"give it back," she said angrily, then muttered under her breath "bastards" as they threw it more. Troy stopped and turned around.

"what did you say?" he asked menencingly as he pushed her into the locker. Gabriella winced in pain as her back hot the handel.

"I said give me my books back" she said trying to keep the fear out of her voice and the tears from falling.He just laughed.

"ea right after that, you worthless little," he said before being interupted by the bell.

"we'll finish this later" he said letting go of her and walking away with his friends. Gabriella stood up painfully just as Taylor came back.

"Oh my god Gabi!" she yelled running up to help her friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"yea I'm fine just a little run in with Bolton" she said as she gathered her fallen books up.

"what did he do?" Tayor asked

"he stole my homework again" she said sighing.

"well I anticipated that so I mad two copies of my work, here" she said handing the sheets. Gabriella hugged her taking the papers.

"thank you soo much!" she said as they walked to class.

After english they had math with, oh joy Troy and his jocks. Gabriella walked into class and sat at the back as far from Troy as possible. It wasn't that she was scared of him, it was just that he could really hurt her at times, both physically and mentally. She was writting out an equation when a note landed on her desk.

_can you figure out this formula?_

_you+me+ my friends -a teacher?_

_or_

_8(people)x 2 fist's (per person)?_

_see you in gym class geeky gabi_

_Troy_

Gabriella gulped, and looked over to Taylor, giving her a look that said help me. Taylor went back to her work when a note landed on her desk. She carefully opened it.

_Gabriella's will_

_I leave all my belonging she wants to Taylor,_

_Gabriella_

**Review or I won't update :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys keep up the reviewing and I'll keep up the writing.:) Anyways **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

Gabriella walked into the indoor pool for gym class, she had her bathing suit on, but hated to be seen in it, so she was still in her regular clothes. She walked over and sat down on the bench, Taylor came over and sat next to her.

"so what was with the note?" She asked

"well Troy's going to kill me so.. you get all my stuff and you needed a legal note saying so" Gabriella explained. Taylor smirked,

"what did you do to make him so angry?" she asked

"I called him and his friends bastards" she said quietly. Taylor's jaw dropped,

"you called the basketball team bastards?" she asked shocked. Gabriella nodded, then the coach entered.

"okay people today were going- Gabriella where is your swim suit?" coach demanded. Gabriella, blushed,

"it's on I was just chilly" she lied,

"well go take off your clothes and lets get swimming.

"okay"she said walking into the change rooms. She emerged a few minutes later and walked over to Taylor.

"wow Gabi I've never seen you in a bathing suit, and you look amazing!" Taylor accidently shouted the last part, and Troy's head as well as the basketball team's head's turned. Troy's jam dropped, she looked stunning. He bathing suit was a simple brown one with pink swirls on the top and white wrap. The team was impressed but not as much as Troy. The coach blew her whistle to get everyones attention.

"Okay class I'll be right back you can have free swim for a couple of minutes" she said walking away. Gabriella and Taylor walked over to the deep end and sat on the edge talking with their feet in the water. Troy and his friends came over, and stood behind them.

"heyy geeky Gabie and friend" Troy said, they turned and fear struck Gabriella.

"man, montez you don't look half bad in a bathing suit" Troy said smirking, the rest of the team started cat-calls and wolf whistles.

"whatever Bolton" she said turning back to Taylor. Troy tapped her shoulder,

"umm montez, if I remember correctly we have some unfinished buisness" he said. She stood up and faced him. A cheerleader suddenly came up and pushed her in, she fell and sunk to the bottom. Normally she could swim back up no problem, but her wrap got caught on a jagged tile on the bottom of the pool and she couldn't get free, and every second she was getting more light headed.

The other were waiting for her to come up but when she didn't they started to panic.

Heyy sorry for the short chapter but i'll update soon:) as long as you review


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys, lot's of reviews yay!!!!!! Please keep it up by the end of the story I want to hit 80. :) And i haven't forget about the camp experience I'm just having writters block about how I'm going lay out the next chapter. I'm sorry for the similarities to bullied into love I had the idea of gabi falling in for awhile and I finally decided to type and post it, and the name geeky gabi won't be used anymore. Anyway..**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

_When she didn't come back up everyone started to panic._

Troy's mind was going crazy, he liked to tease her, he didn't want her to drown. He dived in and swam down to her. He found her with her eyes closed, and he realized her skirt was caught, he tried to untie it but it was stuck, and he was needing oxygen. He finally ripped the skirt off and swam her up to the surface. He passed her to a teammate to put her on the pool deck.. When he got out of the pool TAylor was already at her.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!!WHO KNOWS C.P.R!?!" She screamed paniced. Chad came over and hugged her trying to calm her down

"I do" Troy said, he walked up to Gabriella and started to give her C.P.R. Taylor was now sobbing hystarically(sp?) Chad put his head ontop of hers and strated to rub her back(I just had to throw some chaylor in:P)

"shh it's okay" he said softly, not at all what she was used to from him. Troy was still compressing her chest and breathing but there was nothing so far.

"dude, she gone" one of the jocks said quietly.

"NO!! she's not she's going to make it" he yelled. The team was shocked by this since when did Troy Bolton care about Gabriella Montez. Troy began to breath into her again. He was about to give up when something cold hit his face. It was water, Gabriella was coughing, she was alive. He helped her sit up and gently rubbed her back.And when she stopped she turned to him and their eyes met. To them it seemed they were the only ones in the room.She now noticed how gorgeous his ocean blue eyes were, and he noticed how her own dark brown orbs were beautiful. But the team now noticed she was alive and they all gave a relived sigh at once. The startled pair jumped apart, and Taylor came running up and hugged her best friend.

"Oh god Gabi I was afaid you were going to die, " she said before getting up and hugging Troy and whispering 'thanks' in his ear. SHe returned to Gabriella, and whispered to her,

"you have to thank him he dived in and saved you then wouldn't give up on you when everyone else did" she said going to thank Chad. Gabriella walked up to Troy who was talking to his friends, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"heyy, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, she was surprised by this.

"I'm good thanks to you" she said as he blushed, she gave him a hug,

"thank you" she said into his ear before going back to Taylor who had her towel waiting for her.

Over the next couple of days the jocks had been a little easier on Gabriella and Taylor, which was really odd. At the end of the day, Gabriella was at her locker getting her books when it slammed shut yet again. She looked up and there was the basketball team. They all surrrouded her and she was confused why were they all of a sudden being mean to her again. Troy came forward and yet again pushed her against the lockers, this time tears were at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. She looked at Troy and he was giving her an apologetic looks. when the team wasn't paying attention, he whispered I'm sorry to her before they turned back to then and, started to take her stuff out of her locker and destroy it. When they grabbed her locket she panicked.

"heyy give that back" she said and tried to grab it but they threw it back and forth then 'accidently' dropped it and it broke. She dropped down and picked up the pieces and her bag and ran up to the roof top garden, her tears now falling freely. he jocks walked away, but Troy ran back up the stairs where Gabriella had gone.

He found her sitting on a bench, her bvack was facing him, so he snuck up. When he got closer he could see her crying trying to fix the locket. He came over and stood beside her.

"heyy" he said quietly. Her head jerked up, then when she saw who it was she quickly turned away. He sighed and sat down beside her,

"Gabriella, I'm sorry I didn't want to do that but the team made me" he explained pleadingly(sp?)

"you didn't have to listen to the team" she said, then turned to him,

"why do you care anyways?' she asked, she looked into his blue eyes and saw how sorry he really was.

" I've realized that, I was teasing you for no reason, and I wanted to stop" he lied trying to convince himself that was all.

"what's the real reson?" she asked

"you want to know the real reason?" he asked her

"yes I do" she said nodding her head. He took a deep breath,

"I really like you Brie" he said, she smiled at him,

"I'm beggining to like you to Troy, but you really hurt me" she said turning away. He touched her shoulder and electricity went through both of them.

"Brie, I'm sorry what did I do that was so bad, I saved you from the pool I didn't push you in" he asked softly. She turned around with tears in her eyes, and showed him the smashed locket.

"It was a present from my dad" she said, a single tear falling down her face.

"what happened to him?" he asked wiping away the tear with his thumb softly,

"he died when I was seven" she said, he didn't know why but he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Brie I really am" he said into her hair. They pulled apart and looked into eachother's eyes, and began to lean in...

_**Heyy guys keep on reviewing:) I'm trying to hit 55 before the next chappiez;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry not a chapter

Authors note,

heyy guys sorry i have a bad case of writers block, but i'll update soon I promise:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys thanks for all the reviews, this has been my most reviewed story so far, but don't forget about the camp experience which will be updated soon. Kepp up the reviewing, and I'm sorry if I don't update as often but I babysit everyday from 8:30 until 2:30 then I have soccer(:P) Anyway**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**_

_They began to lean in._

Troy's hands reached up and cupped her face and hers inturn wound around his neck. They could feel their hotbreaths on eachothers faces. Just as the tips of their lips touched, Chad and Taylor came bursting through the door, making the couple seperate imediatly.

"Gabi were goning to be late for decathalon practice" Taylor said dragging her away.

"yea come on man, were going to be late for practice" Chad said dragging him aswell. As they were pulled away both Troy and Gabriella were thinking the same thing

_'did we almost kiss?'_

Troy was sitting in the locker rooms leaning against his locked deep in thought.

'why did we almost kiss, I hate her she's geeky Gabriella, but then why do I want to hold her and kiss her' Troy was so confused, he stood up and headed out of the locker room, but stopped

'I think I've fallen for Gabriella' he walked back to his car and drove home with a blank look on his face

At the same time as Troy

Gabriella sat in the library leaing against the bookshelves and just as Troy she was deep in thought

'did we almost kiss? I hate him he teases me, then why do I want to kiss him, I want to hate him but I can't,' Gabriella walked home and stopped at her door step,

'I think I've fallen for him'

The next dat Gabriella was walking to school, when Troy pulled up beside her in his red ford mustang(sorry for spelling, i'm not into cars)

"hey you want a ride?" he asked, Gabriella was surprised that he even talking to her, let alone offering her a ride. She smiled and hopped in.

"thanks" she said while she did her seatbelt up. Troy turned on the radio, and while listening to "reflections" by christina Agulera when he started to hear an angelic voice. He looked over and Gabriella was singing along while looking out the window

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart _

He started to listen to the lyrics and now realized how badly he had hurt her with his teasing.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am_

He looked away from the road and saw tear rolling down her cheeks. His heart was breaking now, he promised himself he would stop teasing her, starting now.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside? _

When they stopped at a stop light, Troy leaned over to Gabriella and gently whipped away her tears,

"I'm sorry Brie" he said softly. She smiled,

"It's okay Troy I'm fine"

"No it's not okay, I shouldn't have teased you, and I want to start over with you" he said genuely, she smiled wider,

"I'd love that Troy" she said as he went back to driving. They arrived at school, and everyone outside went silent at the sight of the school's most popular guy and the least popular girl coming out of one car.

"okay nothing to see here folks" Chad said pushing through the crowd.Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Troy what are you doing with that?" he asked pointing at Gabriella. She looked down,

"I was just leaving" she said walking away with her head down,

"Chad why do you always have to be so mean to her' Troy said running after her. Chad stood there confused.

"Gabriella, Gabi, Brie?" he called as he looked for her, he found her in the library behind a bookshlef with her head down, and tears pouring out of her eyes. He sat down beside her and hugged her letting her cry into his chest. They just sat there together Troy comforting her, until her tears stopped, she looked up and even though he mascara was smudged, and her eyes were red and puffy he realized how naturally beautiful she was. He helped her up,

"you okay brie?" he asked softly

"yea I'm good, thanks Troy" she said hugging him. They walked off to class not knowing their friendship was about to be put to the test.

Yay my longest chapter, Review!:)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys sorry for the wait I haven't had a break from babysitting all week then I was out of town with my mom.Anyways thanks for all the reviews, remeber lets try to hit 100 by the end.**

**Anyway..**

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

Gabriella was in her room finishing her english assignment, as she put it away she turned on the radio. Just so you know by Jesse McCartney came on, as she began to sing along to it she realized how much it related to her and Troy,

_I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop 

She didn't realize that the very person she was singing this song about was outside her door. Troy had come up to see if Gabriella was okay, after the 'inccident' at school yesterday. He stood by the door and listened to the lyrics.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  


Troy's POV

I was confused why was she singing this? Did she like me? I tried to convince myself that is was just a song she knew, but when I heard the emmotion she was putting into it I began to wonder.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop _

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know _

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long   
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken   
I'm waiting here...been waiting here _

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go _  
Just so you know

I shook the thoughts out of his head and proceded to knock on the door. I pushed it open to find Gabriella with her eyes wide open in shock.

"how much did you hear?" she asked quietly

"not much" I lied, and walked over to her bed where be both sat down. I leaned against the headboard and pulled her to lean against me. Now with her between my legs leaning against me I decided to ask how she was.

"how are you doing Brie?" I asked

She sighed," It's hurts but i'll be okay" she said

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make it stop, I promise"I said, she turned to me and smiled hugging me.

"thanks Troy, your the best" she said

"Umm.. Brie, would you like to.. I don't know maybe only if you want to, maybe go out with me?" I asked nervously after a moment of silence.

"oh Troy..."

**Haha going to leave you there, will update soon:) please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**heyy guys sorry for the long wait I work almost everyday, anyways keep up with the reviews, remember my goal, so..**

**ON WITH TH THE STORY!!!!!!**

"I..I c-can't, i can't do it" she said getting up and running away leaving an extremley hurt Troy behind.

Gabriella ran outside and all the way to the one place she could always go, the park. By the time she stopped tears were cascading freely down her rosey cheeks. She collapsed in a fit of sobbing, she wanted to be with Troy she really did but she just couldn't be one of the many. She crouched on the ground sobbing, not hearing the nearing footsteps. All of the sudden she was wrapped in a warm hug. She turned and saw Troy's gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"I'm...s-sorry T-roy" she hicupped. He just hugged her tighter,

"shh, it's okay brie" he said rocking her back and forth.

"I want to but I can't, I can't do it" she mumbled into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head.

"what can't you do brie?" he asked softly

"I can't be one of the many" she said quietly. He was confused for a minute, then realized what she meant. It's true, he was dating many cheerleaders.

"oh, god Brie, you know I would dump them in a heart beat for you" he exclaimed. When all she did was cry he pulled her closer(if that's possible) and kissed her head.

"I'm s-sorry Troy" she said lifting her head from his now wet shirt. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Brie, I would gladly dump those air-head cheerleaders if I could be with you" he said sincerly. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Brie" he said then froze, did he just say that out loud. He looked at her shocked face and realized he did.

"I love you too Troy" she said jumping into a hug knowing he wasn't lieing at all. They stood up, and hugged once more.

"where do you want to go brie?" he asked

"I just want to get away for a while" she said he smiled

"do you want to go on a road trip with me?" he asked

She smiled widely,"yes, yes, yes" she exclaimed

"okay, one question though" he said she looked at him,

"sure Troy what is it?" she asked

"will you be my girlfriend?" he asked flashing his famous Troy smile.

She pretended to ponder it for minute,

"I guess, I don't have any better offers" she said smiling. He beamed and picked her up spinning around like an idiot.

"I LOVE GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" he screamed she giggled and punched his shoulder,

"so where are we going?" she asked

"well since it's a holiday weekend want to go up to my cabin?" he asked

"ooh that would be great" she said dragging him to her house to pack.

He laughed not knowing how much their relationship was going to be put through

**I know short chappie but i'm off to see the simpson movie:P please review,**

**I must get al least 10 reviews before I update:)**


	9. Important authors note

Oh my god guys I'm so sorry, this has been my first week off like all summer so I'm catching up with my friends, AND i have a huge case of writers block. I'm so sorry but on the bright side my birthday is next friday, YAY ME!!!!claps hands(hehe london moment)

anyways sry, please forgive me:)

nothin but troyella


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy Guys SOOOO!!!!! sorry for not updating my life hasd just been so hectic with starting high school in a few weeks and my birthday and my end of summer party problems, but anyway,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Gabriella awoke the next morning, and smiled widely, today was the first day of her's and Troy's road trip. She jumped out of bed and threw on a yellow tank top and some jean capris and started to get the last things she needed for the trip. She had just put the last thing away whenm the door bell rang. She raced down the stair and leaped into Troy's arms giggling wildly. He stumbled to reagin his balence but fell anyways and the looked up at the girl above him.

"so I guess you excited for the trip?" he asked. She nodded her head wildly. He got up and gave her aq peck on the cheek.

"okay lets get your stuff and go I want to get their before dinner" he said going upstairs with her on his tail. They got in the car and Gabriella had already turned on the radio and was flipping through station until she landed on 'you are the music in me' she started to sing along, and soon enough Troy joined her.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise

And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
[You Are The Music In Me lyrics on hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) 

They sang different songs the whole ride and laughed, just enjoying their time together, until they reached the cottage. Gabriella's jaw dropped in was gorgeous. They took their stuff inside and as soon as they got in they sat on the couch. Gabriella snuggled up to her new boyfriend, he smiled and leaned dow. As a reaction they both closed their eyes and Gabriella closed the last of the distance between them as their lips met in a passionet kiss. Troy wound his arms around her waist, as she in turn wound her's around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He let out an involantary moan. Troy's tounge soon pushed against her lips and she hesitantly opened her mouth. Troy decided to take the lead and pushed her gently down on the couch never breaking the toung wrestle. His hands began to wander her body. Just as his hands made their way under her shirt the cabin door's flew open,

"what the hell?"

**okay you know the drill 10 reviews and i'll update:)****  
**


	11. IMPORTANT AN

heyy guys I'm so sorry but I won't be able to update for a little longer. I just got my first job claps hands yay me(sry london moment), And I'm starting high school in a few days so I'm stressing, and on top of it all I've been having alot of friend drama :S, Keep up reading and i'll update in a week or two. Sorry for the wait, but If you want a teaser of the next chapter, PM me and I'll send it to you.

And I will be changing my penname to XxXDrama QueenXxX


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I can't say sorry enough for not updating in such a long time. But I just went through my first breakup, and I just started High school. But everything is in order now. And since it's a snowday I can update. Any way on to the long awaited update:)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

_previously_

_His hands began to wander her body. Just as his hands made their way under her shirt the cabin door's flew open,_

_"what the hell?"_

"CHAD!?!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed simaltaniously. The imediatly jumped away from eachother, Gabriella straitening her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing with that little piece of trash?" Chad demanded. Troys fists clenched.

"**Don't** call her that!" he threatened dangerously low. Chad smirked, he looked at Gabriella who was trying to calm down Troy.

"Oh, your right she's not trash, she's a slut" Chad said. That sent Troy over the edge. He lunged at Chad, trying to punch him. Gabriella screamed as the love of her life fought with his best friend, over her.

"Never say that about her!" Troy yelled as he wrestled Chad. He just laughed and struggled to keep Troy's fist away from his face.

"Aww, does Troy have a little crush?" Chad questioned mockingly.

"No" he stated simply. Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes at his simple 'no'.

"I LOVE HER!" Troy said punching Chad in the jaw. He jumped up and walked up to him.

"Isn't that sweet. You used to have good taste, what happened?" he said just loud enough for Gabiella to hear. She broke down in tears, this was too much. She stood up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Look what you've done!" Troy screamed at Chad.

"I thought you were my best friend, I thought you'd be happy I finally found a girl I love. But I guess I was wrong. You know I supported you when you started to develop a crush on Taylor. The least you could've done was support me." Troy said running after Gabriella. Chad stood dumbstruck, contemplating what Troy had just said to him.

"Brie? Gabi? Gabriella?" Troy yelled hopelesly. He wandered around the cabin, until he found the path to the lake. He ran down it, and saw someone sitting on the dock. It was Gabriella. He smiled and ran up hugging her tightly. She did not return his affections.

"Brie?" he said sounding slightly hurt. She sighed and stepped out of his embrace.

"Troy, listen..." she said sighing, she opened her wouth and began to sing,

_I gotta say what's on my mind,_

_something about us doesn't seem right,_

_these days,_

_life keeps getting in the way._

_Whenever we try to have a plan,_

_it's always rearranged,_

_it's so hard to say but I gotta do what best for me,_

_you'll be okay,_

_I've got to move on and be who I am,_

_I just don't belong here I hope you understand,_

_We might find our place in this world someday, but for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

"You were my first, and maybe my last love. I will never forget you" she said leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't be the reason for your friends to hate you, I love you Troy" she said walking towards her car. Troy ran after her, tears welling in his eyes.

"Brie, please don't do this, I love you" he said trying to hug her. She stepped into her car, and drove away. He couldn't take it, he sunk down to his knee's, as silent tears fell from his eyes. A warm hand descended on his shoulder. He turned around with tear stained cheeks, it was Chad.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. What happened?" he asked genuily.

"She broke up with me" he said looking up.

"What why?" Chad asked stupidly.

"She didn't want to be in the way of my friendships" he said getting up and going into the cabin, Chad fallowing close behind.

"Can you drive me back? We came in her car." Troy asked grabbing his bag. Chad nodded and they got in the car. The drive was silent, Troy looked out the window, tears leaking out of his eyes. He finally fell in love and she left him. When Chad stopped at his house, Troy got out and went into the house without a goodbye. He just walked up to his room and layed on his bed, soon falling asleep with tears still coming out of his eyes.

**Yet again soory for not updating, but I'm trying to make time to write. So remember the drill 10 review to update:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, hold off on throw the rotten fruit at me. High school was WAY harder than I thought, so I didn't do almost any writing, so now I'm going to wrap up all the stories I forgot about. Sorry again :)**

_He finally fell in love and she left him. When Chad stopped at his house, Troy got out and went into the house without a goodbye. He just walked up to his room and laid on his bed, soon falling asleep with tears still coming out of his eyes._

The next few week went by in a blur for Troy and Gabriella. She had avoided him at all cost's and he had been trying to talk to her and rekindle their lost relationship. Finally after two weeks of searching, he found her. She was in the library, in the farthest corner crying. The sight broke his heart and he couldn't help it, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey" he said quietly. She jumped, surprised by the noise.

"I, umm, gotta g-go" she stuttered, moving to get up. But was held down by Troy's arm, he gave her a pleading look.

"Please Brie, just talk to me?" he begged, a very rare sight for Troy Bolton. She sighed and sat down beside him, farther than usual, he noticed.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked looking everywhere but his eyes. He reached over and turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"Brie, I love you, we can't just keep avoiding each other." he said caressing her cheek softly. She tried to suppress a loving sigh. She grabbed his hand entwining their finger on her lap. He lightly rubbed her knuckles.

"Troy, I can't be the reason for you to loose a friend" she said simply. He sighed,

'Why don't you get it, I would give everything up just to be able to hold you again. Gabriella Montez, I love you so much you have no idea. I don't think I can go another day without you in my arms." he proclaimed squeezing her hand lightly. She gave a small smile, and caved in.

"I love you too Troy, but I feel horrible about you and Chad." she said looking down, letting a small tear fall delicately from her eye. He wiped it gently from her cheek, caressing it as he did.

"You shouldn't, is he really was my best friend then he would've been happy I found the love of my life." Troy explained. She gave him a small grin and jumped into a hug. He beamed and hugged her tightly, holding her by the waist tightly.

"I love you so much Brie" he said kissing the top of her head. She beamed widely and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too Troy" she pulled away from the hug, only to position herself between his legs, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her midriff. They sat there in complete bliss, until someone coughed to let their presence be known. Both their heads snapped up and looked to find Chad standing with a guilty expression on his face. Troy stiffened his face hardening. Gabriella rubbed his arm, trying to soothe him, he relaxed a little bit, but tightened his grip on her protectively.

"What do you want" Troy spat out with venom.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't realize how much you loved each other. I thought you were just fooling around with her. And Gabriella I am so sorry I just didn't know what Troy was doing and I was worried about him." Chad explained giving a small smile to Gabriella.

"Chad, you really hurt me, but if Troy can forgive you, so can I" she said turning in Troy's arms to give him a look. Troy sighed and looked at Chad.

"I forgive you if, you can accept our relationship." Troy said sighing. Chad beamed and nodded vigorously. Troy got up and pulled Gabriella with him, lacing their fingers together and walking out of the library, Chad following behind.

Gasps were heard as the Troy Bolton, Golden boy and, Gabriella Montez, walked out hand in hand. When the girls started to glare at her, Troy let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her hip softly, in a comforting gesture. They walked proudly down the hall and out the doors, beaming the entire time.

The school eventually grew to except the couple, and they soon became to golden couple. Chad and Taylor began to date shortly after Troy and Gabriella got back together. As Troy walked Gabriella home one night she turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"I just realized that me almost drowning is what got us together. If you had left me to sink, none of this would've happened" she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So it was let you sink or swim for you?" he asked, she nodded.

"I'd swim for you anytime" he said kissing her lightly.

**So, bad ending, but this is it, sorry but I've lost my love of writing High School Musical stories. This will be my final HSM story, but I'm writing Camp Rock and Gilmore Girls stories.**

**Thanks for all your support. :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

**Formally known as **

**Nothin but Troyella**


End file.
